Arcane Flight
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Arcane Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Arcanist and resides in the Starfall Isles. The element's eye color is bright pink. It is the 2nd largest flight as of December 6th, 2015. About The arcane dragons of Starfall Isles are dreamers. They prefer the allure of the unknown and mysterious nature of the magical energies that bind the universe together. Of all dragons, Arcane dragons are the most curious, pursuing their theories and their dreams, often oblivious to the effects that their dogged pursuits may have on the world around them. Meteors and runestones are their favored treasures. The god of the Arcane Flight is the Arcanist. Region The Arcane Flight is located in Starfall Isles. The land is separated into four parts: Crystalspine Reaches, Starwood Strand, Focal Point and The Observatory. The Isles is bordered by the Plague Flight territory to the east, with the Ice and Earth territories as neighboring islands to the south and northeast, respectively. Items Familiars Monsters and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Notable Flora, Fungi and Fauna The following is strictly for edible items that have a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Aether Hermit Some say this crab can shoot beams of arcane energy at foes, but this one only pinches. Maybe it's out of mana? Fallout Whisper These moths fly erratically around the sites of Arcanists experiments. They make your tongue glow when eaten. Hardshell Like its cousins, the hardshell curls into a ball when threatened. Unlike its cousins, it can also levitate. Satin Mouse Living in arcane-infused field does strange things to Satin Mice. All that matters is they're magically delicious. Runic Pug Moth In a flash of green light this moth expires. The runic symbols emblazoned on its wings mark it as another dragon's familiar! Better hide the evidence... Manaweed While Manaweed supposedly gives Satin Mice their peculiar intellect, it doesn't make dragons any smarter. Materials and Miscellaneous Materials and other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. '' 'Arcane Runestone' An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Arcanist. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. 'Cerebral Chest' The runic script on this chest swirls and shifts before your eyes. When the chest is handled the runes flare, then wink out. 'Starseer's Emblem' A glowing arcane rune; the sign of a true magical adept. 'Starseer's Armband' A pink jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Starfall Isles. 'Archivist's Spellscroll' A long, wrinkled scroll inscribed with countless glowing runes. Legend has it that the Arcanist himself forged this document. 'Magical Shard' A solidified chunk of pure magical energy, pulsating slowly. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Starfall Celebration. 'Exotic Arcanist Idol' A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Arcanist. The fabric is exotic, but the doll feels like it could fall apart if not handled delicately. 'Unhatched Arcane Egg' A quivering, unhatched arcane egg. It is glowing pink and violet with strange energies. An irregular thumping is coming from within. Powers and Abilities Arcane Dragons rule over the element of Arcane, which has been described as pure magic. As proven by the Arcanist and Arcane Eggs, levitating seems to be one of many possibilities. The element also appears to have great effect on its surroundings, as seen with the transformation of the Starfall Isles and the wildlife in it. Runes are a recurring theme. 'Arcane-specific Battle Stones' '''Rune Slash' A magical slash of focused mana. Deals close-combat Arcane damage to one target. May only be used by arcane dragons. Mana Bolt A focused bolt of arcane energy. Deals Arcane damage to one target. May only be used by arcane dragons. Enfeeble Summons an ominous runic circle beneath the enemy. Has a chance to apply Amplify (Increases magical damage against the target). May only be used by arcane dragons. Gameplay 'Eyes' The eyes of Arcane dragons are bright pink. 'Native Breeds' Currently the Fae is the only breed native to the Starwood Strand. 'Eggs & Nest' "A quivering, unhatched arcane egg. It is glowing pink and violet with strange energies. An irregular thumping is coming from within." - Unhatched Arcane Egg Arcane eggs are perfectly round and float in the air. Two pink rings encircle them. They are kept within a crystal formation surrounding a small, elevated piece of land covered in lush grass. 'Page Background' The Arcane background features a grassy landscape in front of the ocean. Several crystal formations grow from both land and sea. The sky is cloudy, warm yellow in color. Whether this is related to magical energies is currently unknown. 'Population and Players' As of December 6th, 2015, the Arcane Flight has 25,607 members. Starfall Celebration The Starfall Celebration is the elemental holiday of the Arcane Flight. It takes place during the end of September. Magical Shard.png|Magical Shard - Starfall Celebration currency SC Male Ridgeback.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Dusty Nebulae SC Male Spiral.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Magical Tint SC Female Imperial.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Starflight SC Female Mirror.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Mind Over Matter SC Female Fae.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Neonate SC Female Guardian.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Arcane Warrior SC Female Pearlcatcher.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Runesinger SC Female Wildclaw.png|Starfall Celebration Skin 2013 - Crystalline Archivist's Spellscroll.png|Archivist's Scroll - Starfall Celebration event apparel 2013 Starseer's Armband.png|Starseer's armband - Starfall Celebration event apparel 2013 Starseer's Emblem.png|Starseer's Emblem - Starfall Celebration event apparel Arcane Sprite Icon.png|Arcane Sprite - Starfall Celebration event familiar 2013 Image Gallery Arcanist 1440x900.jpg|The Arcanist in one of Flight Rising's Jigsaw Puzzles Arcane Rune.png|The Arcane element symbol Egg_Arcane.png|Unhatched Arcane Egg Puzzle026.png|The Starfall Isles, zone of the Arcanist Arcane 0.png|Crystalpine Reaches Arcane 1.png|Starwood Strand Arcane 2.png|Focal Point Arcane 3.png|The Observatory Arcane Nest - Empty.png|Empty Arcane Nest ArcaneNest.png|Arcane nest with five eggs Arcane Sprite Icon.png|Arcane Sprite for the Starfall Celebration 2013 ArcaneHolidayBanner.png|Starfall Celebration Banner Arcane Hatchling.png|The eyes of an Arcane dragon are bright pink Trivia *The Arcane Flight is infamous for its eye color. In fact, the eye color may be the biggest reason why so many people left the Arcane Flight once Flight Change was introduced. *Despite their eye color, Arcane remains one of the biggest flights. Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=9 *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=frd&id=350041&page=1 Category:Lore Category:Flights